Blackwood Falls
by Titanium13
Summary: When Shane and her family move to a mysterious little town, she uncovers secrets about her heritage and her destiny. With great power comes a great enemy, new allies and an unexpected love. Can she be the hero everyone expects her to be? Note: This story is f/f endgame. Rated M just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

**Hi everyone! This is my first fanfic so please don't judge too harshly. I started writing this story to amuse myself and it has just been siting here on my laptop for months now. I got the inspiration from various TV shows including TVD, The Originals and Wolf Blood. Klaus is not in the story from the start, but will appear later on along with other TVD characters. Most of my characters are based on already existing characters from shows like Glee, TVD and Twilight. I have of course changed a few things here and there to make them more original, but some of them can still be easily spotted. If you can spot all of them, tell me in a comment and you might be rewarded. ;) Anyway all comments are appreciated. I am open to all types of criticism. Honestly I just hope you all like the story.**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own any of the characters from TVD, Glee or any other show/movie you might associate with this fic. I have tried to the best of my abilities to make this as original as possible. If you do find something that looks like it might be stolen off another fic (my sincerest apologies) please let me know and I will fix it. **

**Enjoy!**

**_Prologue_**

It was well past midnight on a Sunday morning and the stars shined brightly in the sky. Thick woods lined both sides of the road and it was quiet except for the soft purr of a single car making its way to the next town. Phillip West stifled a yawn and looked at his sleeping wife in the seat next to him. Neither of them was happy about moving to the small town of Blackwood Falls. Not only was it halfway across the country from their old home in California, which meant that the kids had to say goodbye to their friends, but it was also about a hundred times smaller with a population of only 2746 people. At least the school had a decent soccer team or else Shane might have actually stayed in California with one of her friends.

Phillip looked in the rear-view mirror and smiled fondly at the sight of his two kids sleeping in the back seat. Fifteen year old Eric was lying with his head on his sister's lap, a thin line of drool starting to form at his open mouth. His Dodgers cap hung halfway off his head, exposing his messy bush of blonde hair. Eric looked like a typical Saunders. He was tall and stocky with light freckles, blue eyes and blonde hair. Shane on the other hand looked nothing like the rest of the family. Of course she didn't share any of their genes since she was adopted two years before they had Eric, back when they thought Louise couldn't have kids.

That was another reason why Phillip wasn't keen on moving his family to Blackwood Falls. The adoption agency hadn't said much about Shane's real family only that they came from one of the small towns near these parts. Of course Shane knew she was adopted. Phillip and Louise would never keep it from her. It didn't bother her much though and she had never mentioned anything about trying to find her real relatives. Both of her parents had died in a car accident when she was a baby and as far as she was concerned, she was a West. Phillip was just afraid that coming here would open up old wounds and make her want to learn more. He wasn't going to keep her from trying to find her real family, but he was afraid that someone might try to take her away from them.

A quiet sigh escaped his lips as he looked back at Shane. She had grown into quite a beautiful young woman and he was so proud to call her his daughter. From a young age she had been very athletic, trying out every sport she could get her hands on. She had been too short for basketball, which had been her first obsession. Phillip smiled fondly at the memory of a twelve year old Shane, crying because they wouldn't let her join the football team since she was a girl. After that she made it her mission to prove that she could beat any boy at any sport.

It had started out with karate where she took pleasure in beating up her male opponents and earning trophy's for it. Then she joined the swimming team just to prove she could beat Tommy Hemsworth, the star of the football team. After that she moved on to baseball where she thrived until Eric started playing. She quit because baseball was his thing and she wanted him to be the best at something. Instead she started playing field hockey where they almost kicked her out because she lost her temper and hit Bruce Withers in the stomach with her stick, causing him to vomit and then pass out. Now she was going to try out for Blackwood High's soccer team. Phillip had no doubts that she would succeed despite having never played soccer in her life. Jade was just one of those people who set goals for herself and didn't give up until she succeeded.

Of course not everything came as easy to her as sports did. Socialising was one of her weak points. Her whole life she had only made three friends, one of whom died at the start of their freshman year in high school, which caused her to become even more secluded. Her other two friends, Caleb and Hanna stayed by her side through everything and Phillip was eternally grateful to them. It just made him feel guiltier to be taking her away from them. What if she didn't make any friends here?

It also bothered him that she never once had a boyfriend, even though as a father he didn't know whether he should be happy or sad about that. Looks obviously wasn't a problem. He had often seen boys staring at her from a distance. Nobody could deny that Shane was beautiful. She had an athletic built and flawless, pale skin. Her choppy dark brown hair reached her mid back. Of course the most beautiful part of her was her eyes. They were light green, almost lime colour with specks of gold around her pupils, framed by long dark lashes.

Shaking his head, Phillip forced himself to concentrate on the road, passing the first few houses of the town. Maybe Shane just hadn't met the right boy yet. Maybe she would meet someone here. He knew she could be very picky sometimes. Hopefully this town wouldn't be as boring as they all feared.

**_Chapter one_**

Sunlight streamed through the window and I groaned, pulling the blanket over her head. I couldn't remember much about the previous night since I was half asleep when we got to the new house and my dad basically had to carry me to my room. All of our furniture was already there along with the boxes containing all of our stuff. Dad had sent it ahead of us a few weeks ago.

"Shaney, are you awake yet?"

Another groan escaped my lips at the ridiculous nickname my brother insisted to call me with. "No, go away."

The bed dipped as Eric sat down next to me. "Dad wants us to go to the shop and get something for breakfast."

I huffed and pulled the blanket off of my face to see my brother grinning down at me. "Fine, just let me take a quick shower."

"Hurry up!" He called as he walked out of the room.

Still grumbling, I pushed the blankets away and stood up to stretch. The satisfying popping of my joints made me feel better and I lazily moved around the boxes towards the bathroom. Another thing I loved about my room was that it had its own bathroom with a large tub and a shower. The tub was kind of unnecessary since I hate taking baths. The thought of bathing in your own germs just isn't appealing to me at all. I much rather prefer a shower.

I turned on the water and quickly stripped out of my clothes before turning to admire my new tattoo in the full body mirror. It was a black phoenix on my lower back with a scarlet outlining on the left side. After months of begging, my parents had finally agreed to it a few weeks before we moved. Maybe it was because they felt guilty about taking me away from my friends and everything I knew. I tested the water before stepping inside the shower. Closing my eyes, I relaxed under the steaming hot water. I like the water hot to a point where it's almost burning my skin.

After a few minutes of just standing there, I proceeded to wash my body and my hair. When I was done, I turned the water off and stepped out of the shower and into my room to search for a towel. After rummaging through a few boxes, I finally found a large grey towel and wrapped it around my body while I searched for clothes. I settled for the first items I could find. A plain white t-shirt with my favourite pair of ripped up jeans, a black blazer and a pair of boots. I quickly towel dried my hair and brushed it out before putting on my necklace. It was more of a silver medallion actually, tied to a thick black string which I always wore around my neck. The medallion was round with a carving of what looked like a wolf on it. I didn't care much what the carving was. All I knew is that the medallion had been on me before I went to the orphanage, which meant that it had something to do with my biological family. It was all I had left of them.

"Are you coming or not?" Eric yelled impatiently while knocking on my door.

"Yeah, yeah." I smiled as I opened the door and ruffled through his already messy blonde hair.

Even though he was two years younger than me, he was already a few inches taller than me. We made our way downstairs to the kitchen where my mother was unpacking the plates and cups and stuff.

"Morning mom." I pecked her on the cheek as I looked around for the keys.

"Morning honey. How do you like your new room?"

"It's great." I smiled at her as found the keys on the counter and twirled them around my finger. "It's bigger than my old one and the view is great."

She looked relieved and nodded. "We thought you might like it. Are you going to the store?"

"Yeah, anything specific I should pick up?"

"Just bread, milk and whatever you guys want for breakfast."

I nodded and walked to the front door. "Alright I'll be back in a bit."

It didn't take me long to find the store since the town was seriously small and almost all the shops where on the same street. I passed the high school on my way there and cringed internally because I would have to start attending in a few days. I parked the car and got out, following an energetic Eric into the store. It was small, but had a very alluring smell coming from the back. I could see a few people inside, most of them striking up a conversation with each other. Eric grabbed a trolley and we walked to the back of the store, where the delicious smell was coming from.

An old lady who looked to be in her seventies smiled warmly at us from behind the counter as I grabbed a loaf of bread and put it into the trolley. "Good morning dearies, you must be the West's."

I raised my eyebrows in surprise and walked over to her. "Uh yeah. How did you know?"

She let out a hearty laugh and I couldn't help but smile in return. Her light blue eyes were hidden behind thick framed glasses and her snowy white hair was tied back in a ponytail. "We don't often get newcomers here in Blackwood Falls. Everybody knows about the new headmaster and his family."

Did I mention my dad was going to be the new headmaster at the school I was going to? Kill me now.

"Oh uh… I guess that makes sense." I rubbed the back of my neck and tried to think of something else to say.

"I'm Mrs Collins, but you can call me Ellen."

"Nice to meet you Ellen." I smiled at the kind old lady and wondered if everyone in town was that nice. "I'm Shane and this is my brother, Eric."

"It's a pleasure to meet both of you." I noticed that her eyes darted to my medallion and her smile wavered a bit, but she quickly recovered. "Would you do me a favour and taste these brownies for me? They just came out of the oven."

"Sure!" Eric immediately grinned and moved forward.

I was about to object when she brought a plate with two brownies forward and I realised where the amazing smell was coming from. My stomach grumbled and I bit my lip as I took one off the brownies. "Thank you."

I took a bite of it and closed my eyes, enjoying the chocolaty taste. "This is amazing…"

Eric hummed in approval and finished his. "Beyond amazing."

Ellen laughed and clapped her hands together. "Well I'm glad you like them. Come by again and maybe I can get you some more treats."

"Thank you." I waved at her as I retreated back to the shelves to get some milk.

Surprisingly, all of the milk was a local brand called Peterson's. They didn't have cartons, only bottles. "Okay…" I murmured as I put two bottles in the trolley. "What do you want for breakfast?"

Eric shrugged and looked around. "A bacon and cheese omelette?"

Smiling, I headed over to the meat rack. I put a few packs of bacon in the trolley along with cheese grillers and pork sausages. Luckily everything in the store was neatly organised according to food groups. Eric came back with a dozen eggs and a block of cheese.

"Alright, is that all?" I asked, going through all the items in our trolley.

"Yeah, I guess." Eric shrugged and we headed to the till to pay.

The girl behind the till was small and pixy-like with short, stylish black hair and hazel coloured eyes. "Someone's hungry." She commented with a playful wink and a teasing smile as she checked out all our items.

I shrugged and took out my wallet. "Growing teenage boy. What can I say? He eats like a pig." I added with a smirk.

"Hey!" Eric scowled at me and punched my arm. I loved embarrassing him in front of girls.

The girl laughed as I handed her the money and gave me my change. "You're Shane West, right? The new headmaster's kid."

I raised my eyebrows at her and put my wallet in my back pocket. "Wow okay so literally everyone knows me here?"

I noticed that even her laugh was tingling and pixie-like. "It's been three years since we had a new family moving here." She leaned over the till with that smile that never seemed to leave her lips. "You're kind of a big deal."

I rolled my eyes with a smirk. "Yeah Ellen mentioned something like that. You can't blame people for not wanting to move to this little town in the middle of nowhere."

The girl looked to the back of the store and then at me again. "Oh so you're on first name basis with my grandmother now." Her grandmother. Oh, wow. She gave me that teasing smile again. "Why do I feel like I'm getting left out here?"

I rested my hands on the till and leaned towards her with my trademark smirk. "You already know my first name. If anyone is getting left out here, it's me."

"Fair enough." She giggled and held her hand out towards me. "I'm Alice Collins."

I shook her hand and noticed that her skin felt oddly cold. She looked at our hands and frowned briefly before letting the smile return to her lips, although it didn't quite meet her eyes this time.

"It's nice to meet you Alice." I decided not to let it bother me.

"Likewise. Now, if you don't mind I have to get back to work." The smile was still there. "See you at school, okay? I'll show you around."

"Sure." I shrugged. "Bye." I watched as she walked to the back of the store, throwing me a smile over her shoulder.

I grabbed the remaining bag and headed out to where Eric was already waiting in the car. "Well that was weird." He said as I got in and put on my seatbelt.

"What do you mean?" I started driving home.

"You don't usually talk to people…" He shrugged. "Especially not strangers."

It was true. I had always been kind of anti-social and it had gotten a lot worse after Tyron's death. I was always awkward and shy around people and I never knew what to say. Oddly enough it had been easy to joke around with Alice. Maybe it was because she was so friendly.

"I have to make friends somehow." I shrugged nonchalantly. "Might as well start with the super friendly girl whose grandmother bakes amazing brownies."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

**Here is chapter two! Criticism and comments are appreciated. Enjoy!**

With a loud groan I picked up my alarm clock and switched it off. It was just past seven on a Monday morning and I am _not_ a morning person. After dragging myself out of bed, I took a quick shower and got dressed into a light blue tank top, black skinny jeans, my leather jacket with the three-quarter sleeves and a pair of sneakers. I spent about ten minutes trying to decide what to do with my hair and eventually just ended up tying it in loose ponytail, letting my fringe out. My hair was getting too long and it was starting to irritate me. I wondered if the town at least had a decent hairdresser.

"Good morning honey, did you sleep well?" My mom asked when I walked into the kitchen and poured myself a cup of coffee.

"Morning. Yeah, I guess." I shrugged, stifling a yawn.

"Are you excited about your first day of school?" Dad asked from behind the morning paper.

I sat down opposite him at the table and shrugged again. "I'm excited about soccer try-outs." I grabbed three cheese grillers, a fried egg and two slices of toast and started building a sandwich with it.

"They already have a team, but Coach Steele said that you could try out anyway and if you don't get in, you can still practise with the team."

I nodded and started munching on my sandwich. I am always hungry. I could literally just sit and eat all day. Luckily I have a great metabolism and I'm active enough to keep my athletic figure. Yes, I know you're jealous.

"Morning family." Eric grinned as he sauntered into the kitchen and sat down next to me.

"Stop being so happy." I grumbled as I took a sip of my coffee. "It's too damn early for that."

"Hurry up, we leave in five minutes." My dad said.

I gobbled up the rest of my breakfast and downed my coffee before racing back upstairs to brush my teeth. When I came back down, Dad and I each gave Mom a kiss before heading out to the car to wait for Eric. "That boy is more obsessed with his hair than I am."

"He's a teenage boy." Dad laughed. "Image is really important right now."

"Speaking of hair…" I decided to seize my chance. "I want to cut mine. It's starting to irritate me."

Dad looked at my hair and nodded slowly. "I'll make an appointment with the hairdresser."

"Thanks."

A few minutes later, Eric joined us and we drove off to school. The school was basically three brick buildings in a U shape with the sports grounds and everything at the back. In the centre of the U was another big building, which I assumed to be the cafeteria. Dad got out of the car and we followed him to the office where a nice, plump lady handed us each our class schedules and a map of the school. I doubted that I would get lost anyway. I said goodbye to my dad and headed off to my homeroom, which also happened to be the Spanish class. I loved Spanish and was nearly fluent in it. One of my best friends back at my old school had been a feisty Spanish girl and I

had spent most of my free time at her house.

My heartbeat quickened and I swallowed hard as I knocked on the door. I heard the class quiet down and then a female voice with a strong accent telling me to come in. Taking a deep breath, I opened the door and stepped inside. A class of roughly twenty students were all staring at me and I felt my cheeks burn red.

"You must be Shane West." The teacher smiled and moved over to me. "Bienvenidos a mi clase trabajada. ¿Va a estar tomando español?"

The first thing I noticed was that the teacher was gorgeous. She was about an inch taller than me with long, wavy dark hair and big brown eyes. She had a slim, but curvy figure and big boobs. The second thing I noticed was that she had spoken Spanish to me, earning a few sniggers from the class.

A smirk settled on my lips and I nodded. She had welcomed me to the class and asked me whether I would be taking Spanish. "Gracias señora. Sí, estoy tomando español y yo esperamos con interés su clase."

There was a shocked silence and she stared at me, speechless for a few moments while I just smirked at her. Then a bright smile lit up her face. "Well I look forward to having you in my class. I am Miss Garcia. You may sit anywhere you like."

Turning to face the class again, I saw Alice in the back row, waving at me with a huge grin on her face. I ignored the stares from the rest of the class as I walked towards her and took the empty seat next to her as Miss Garcia told everyone to carry on with what they were doing.

"I didn't know you speak Spanish." Alice beamed at me.

I gave her my trademark smirk. "Which is surprising since you seem to know everything about me."

I noticed that quite a few people were looking at us. I guess it was one of the quirks that came with being the new kid.

Alice moved her desk closer to mine. "I heard you were trying out for the soccer team."

"See what I mean?" I chuckled and shook my head.

She bit her lip and nervously glanced around the class. "I'm not sure that's such a good idea. I mean its co-ed and most of the kids on the team have been friends for years. I don't think they will like some new kid trying to replace any of them."

I raised my eyebrows at her words and just then the bell rang, signalling first period. I stood up and grabbed my bag. "Don't worry, Alice. I'm not trying to replace any of the players. Sure, I'd like to make the team, but I'll most likely just end up as a reserve." She walked with me out of the classroom. "I just want to practise with them to stay fit."

Alice seemed relieved and nodded. "Good. Look, I'll see you at lunch." Taking me completely by surprise, she pulled me in for a quick hug before skipping away to her next class.

"Weird chic…" I murmured as I walked to my English class.

When the bell rang for lunch time I breathed out a literal sigh of relief. During my first boring History period, I had made a list of all the things I knew about the school so far.

1) The Spanish teacher is hot. (for a girl)

2) Alice has no regards for personal boundaries.

3) The English teacher may be an alcoholic. (he was drunk)

4) I'm so going to ace Spanish.

5) I'm going to fail Maths.

6) The Biology teacher has a huge stick up his ass.

7) I hate Biology.

8) History is beyond boring.

And then I had doodled on the rest of the page.

Needless to say when I saw Alice waving at me from the other side of the cafeteria, I was actually glad to see her. I kept my eyes trained on her to block out the rest of the staring students. Surely they would be used to me by now? Unfortunately I was too distracted to notice another girl coming directly at me from the left. Well, I noticed her as soon as we crashed into each other.

"Dammit look where you're going, yeah?" She chastised me in an Australian accent while glaring at me.

"Sorry…" But she was already walking away.

I couldn't help staring after her retreating form. It wasn't just the shock of her rudeness, but also the fact that she was easily the hottest girl in the entire school. She was about the same length as me, with flawless sun kissed skin and a gorgeous body. Her blonde hair cascaded over her shoulders in beautiful curly locks.

"Who was that?" I asked Alice as I sat down next to her.

She bit her lip. "That's Skylar Vega. Her dad is the mayor of the town and she is a complete bitch, obviously. Try not to get on her bad side. She can make life here in Blackwood Falls very hard for you."

Try not to get on her bad side. "Well that's going well so far." I murmured as I looked over my shoulder at where the Vega girl was sitting with her friends.

She looked utterly bored as she played with an apple in her hands. One of the girls at her table, a curvy redhead with a very skimpy outfit, kept babbling on about something that clearly didn't interest her. Suddenly she lifted her gaze to mine and I froze. Her eyes were… indescribable. Imagine the clearest blue water on earth and then multiply the depth by a hundred. That wouldn't even come close to describing Skylar Vega's eyes.

"Shane? Hey, I'm talking to you!" Alice punched my arm, bringing me back to reality.

"Oh sorry uh… What were you saying?"

"I wanted to know how you liked the school so far." She smiled _that_ Alice smile and rolled her eyes.

So then we got into a discussion about how absolutely crazy

the Biology teacher was and how we were going to pass math at the end of the term. I won't bore you with the details. When the bell rang signalling the end of lunch, Alice walked me to my art class. Art was the one thing I loved about school. I could spend hours just painting or sketching in my room. It was great to just let my mind wander and then see the results on a piece of paper.

When I walked in, I was immediately hit by the strong smell of paint. So strong in fact, that it burned my nose a bit. Scrunching up my nose, I walked to the teacher. "Hi, I'm Shane…"

"Yes, yes I know!" He smiled widely, pulling me to his desk by my arm.

Startled, I tried to break free of his grasp but he didn't let go.

"Welcome to art class, Shane." He said, gesturing to a seat on the side of his desk. "Please, sit down."

I looked around the room confusedly, but everyone was either smiling or sniggering at me. I noticed the Vega girl in the back with her earphones on, ignoring me completely. Turning my gaze back to the weird teacher, I took in his appearance. He was extremely tall and lean, wearing a white t-shirt and faded blue jeans. His hair was a dirty blonde colour and quite long, almost reaching his shoulders. His skin was tanned and his eyes were light blue. His huge smile showed off his perfectly white teeth. Overall he was very good looking. Totally hot actually.

"Relax, everybody had to do this." He gestured to the back wall which was completely covered in art works ranging from sketches to portraits to scrapbooking. "Your first art work in my class goes up there."

I turned back to him, my eyebrows raised. "Okay."

"Now, sit down." He pulled out the chair for me, earning another few sniggers from the rest of the class. "You have until the end of the period to finish. You may use anything on the desk."

I sat down and looked at the contents on the desk. There were stacks of paper in different colours, crayons, pencils, chalk, pastels, paint and paintbrushes, scissors, magazines, things for scrapbooking and even black markers. I stared at the stuff for a few moments, biting my lip as I tried to think of something to do. Looking at the clock on the wall above the door, I saw that I only had about forty five minutes to finish. Hesitantly, I placed a white sheet of A3 paper in front of me and grabbed the pastels. Suddenly I could see the image in my mind and just like that, I was absorbed in my work. I barely noticed the time ticking by as I used various colours to make my image come to life. The sound of the bell shocked me and I looked around, blinking as I saw the other students pack up their things.

"Are you finished?" The teacher asked and walked over to me once I nodded. His eyes grew wide as he took in the picture. "Shane… This is amazing." He said in a quiet tone.

I blushed and looked at the picture. It was of a young girl with blonde hair sitting on a swing, completely naked with her back to me. She was looking over her shoulder, a cheeky grin on her face. Only the branch of the tree was in the image, the rest of the scenery seemed to be an empty field with various little flowers.

The teacher cleared his throat after staring at the picture for a few seconds. "Sign your name and then you can go."

I quickly obeyed, signing my name in the bottom right corner of the page. Then I grabbed my bag and hurried to the soccer field where I would be spending gym period. Most of the kids were already there and I walked up to the coach, a tall woman with short blonde hair, wearing a green tracksuit with the letters BFH on the left pocket.

"Miss West." She said, taking in my appearance. "I am Coach Steele."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Shane." I smiled at her.

She didn't smile back. "It seems that you have arrived at the perfect time because we just lost our goalie. Hudson!" She called and a muscular coloured boy came running over. "Give Miss West here a uniform and have her stand in front of the goalpost. Shoot a few balls at her and see how she does."

"Yes Coach." He smiled at me and I followed him into the locker room. "I'm Jake, by the way."

I noted that he was actually very cute. His hair was black and cropped short and his eyes were a warm brown colour. He was muscular and had a very nice smile.

"I'm Shane. So, what happened to the previous goalie?"

He let out a quiet sigh and shook his head. "He went camping with his family and they were attacked by a mountain lion or something."

I suddenly felt sick to my stomach. "He's dead?"

Jake looked at me and chuckled as he opened one of the lockers and tossed me a green shirt. "Relax, Shane I'm just messing with you. His family moved to Canada or something." He tossed me a pair of black shorts and gloves. "Have you ever played before?"

I shook my head.

"Well luckily all you have to do is stop the ball from entering the net. It's easy enough." He smiled at me. "Get dressed and meet me on the field."

As soon as he left the locker room, I stripped out of my clothes and put on the team uniform, which was only about two sizes too big. Stop the ball from entering the net. That sounded easy enough. I walked outside to where Jake was already waiting for me.

"Okay so you're not allowed to go outside of this line with the ball." He said, pointing the circular line around the net. "I'm going to kick the ball at the net and you have to stop it, okay?"

I nodded, widening my stance and making sure the gloves where on right. Then I trained my eyes on the ball. Stop the ball from entering the net. Jake took a running start before kicking the ball. Suddenly, it felt like everything around me was moving in slow motion. I could see the grass flying from where Jake had kicked. I could see the ball flying towards me, but it moved at the pace of a balloon. Confused, I looked around. The rest of the team were running laps and they were also moving at a very slow pace, barely moving at all. I noticed other things too like birds seeming to just float in the air as well as leaves falling from a tree close to the field. Suddenly everything was back to normal. I looked around, breathing fast and on the verge of panicking.

"What the hell was that West?" Coach Steele yelled from the side of the field.

I was about to ask the same thing when I noticed that she wasn't talking about the slow motion thing. The ball was lying right behind me in the net. In my confusion I had completely missed it. Suddenly I felt angry at myself. How stupid I must have looked in front of the soccer team.

I picked up the ball and tossed it at Jake, biting on my teeth. "Again."

He glanced over at Coach Steele who gave a slight nod of confirmation. Jake placed the ball back on the ground and looked at me, taking a few steps back. I took a deep breath to calm myself, widening my stance again as I glared at the ball. It would not get past me again.

This time I was prepared for the slow motion thing. I kept my eyes locked on the ball and moved to block its path. I noticed that I moved at normal speed while everything else still seemed to be standing still. The moment the ball made contact with my palm, everything was back to normal. There was a few seconds of silence before several people cheered and clapped for me.

Coach Steele raised her eyebrow and nodded at me. "West, you're in. Consult with the school office to get a uniform."

Jake grinned and gave me thumbs up and I gave him my signature smirk as I tossed the ball back to him. Soccer was going to be my bitch.


End file.
